HYPOTHESIS: That human diabetic nephropathy is caused by an over- production of gelatinases resulting in damage to the glomerular basement membrane followed by glomerulosclerosis caused by the abnormal wound healing. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. Are renal gelatinases increased in human Type I diabetes mellitus? 2. Is there a correlation with increase in renal gelatinases and the development of microalbuminuria? 3. Does inhibition of gelatinases in patients with microalbuminuria result in decreased albumin leak? 4. Does inhibition of gelatinases in patients with overt Diabetic nephropathy result in decreased proteinuria? 5. Does inhibition of gelatinases in Type I DM result in a decrease in the rate of progression of diabetic nephropathy? 6. Does anti-gelatinase therapy also reduce the severity of periodontal disease in these diabetic patients?